1. Field
The present invention can relate to devices and methods for crimping and loading a collapsible device into a delivery system.
2. Background
Recently, minimally invasive approaches have been developed to facilitate surgical and catheter-based implantation of prostheses. For example, during transcatheter collapsible device implantations, a collapsible device is radially contracted onto a delivery catheter so that the collapsible device can be introduced into a body lumen, for example, into the femoral artery, the subclavian artery, or the aorta, or into a body cavity, for example, a chamber of the heart (e.g., the ventricle). Using the delivery catheter, the collapsible device can be guided to a desired implantation site through the body lumen or body cavity. Current methods for crimping and loading the collapsible device can be tedious and can potentially damage the collapsible device. Improved systems for crimping and loading a collapsible device for use in such delivery systems are desired.